Everything Black
by Karma's Slave
Summary: 30 Drabbles of Xion x Vanitas, Ratings will differ based on theme. Please read and review. feedback really helps.
1. Good Company?

Everything Black

30 Drabbles of Xion/Vanitas

Written by: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: These are only written for entertainment, I do not own any part of the Kingdom Hearts franchise.

Theme: Good Company?

* * *

When first reuniting with Sora, Xion was welcomed into the inviting warmth of Sora's heart based on the memories she once was taking away from Sora, the black haired girl wasn't excepting to find herself on Destiny Island.

But then again what was the old expression, "Home is where the heart is" she muttered to herself. It amazed her how real it felt as if she had actually gone back to the island as a light breeze grazing Xion's face. It was almost too much to take in as she remember how she never got to go back to the beach with Roxas and Axel.

Xion had thought she would be waiting on that pillar but still this was just as good.

She had also thought she was alone but that was not case as she eventually came across Ventus, he was here for a long time. She couldn't get over how much this boy looked like Roxas but in the end Ventus and Roxas weren't the same person as she learned what she could from Ventus.

But before Xion could find herself settled in Ventus gave her a warning to be careful because it wasn't just them harboring inside Sora's heart, like any other Sora had his own darkness under normal circumstances it wouldn't be an issue but this invader was not so much good company, in fact just his presence alone amplified own Sora's darkness.

Ventus said it was his own fault that had even happened, he thought he gained better control over his extracted darkness that Sora was unwittingly holding on too.

So you could only imagine the surprise Xion could feel when she finally encountered him. The dark haired girl was simply strolling along the beach taking in everything as the sun was setting, Xion was heading to the tree where Sora, Kairi and Riku would sit at the end of the day. Xion wasn't sure if she was doing it because Sora would have or by her own choice.

But as Xion arrived to her spot, there he was, Vanitas.

When Ventus had said Vanitas was his darkness, she thought he would look like Ven and Roxas. So her blue eyes widen at the Sora like hair, a shade of black that matched her own hair and golden eyes!

He didn't even look at her "So you're the latest prisoner" Xion's eye twitched at 'prisoner'

"Only prisoner I see is you" not seeing how she missed it before but attached to Vanitas ankles were extended chains of golden light, Xion could only figure that it was Ventus's way of controlling Vanitas. If Xion was to occupy this space with him; she needed to make sure Vanitas would not get to her. As she took a spot next to him.

"It won't hold me. Sooner or later I'm getting out of here." Vanitas turned his head to look at the female replica "It's just a matter of time" he told her.

Xion didn't like how he said that, she could tell he knew something. Her blue eyes meeting his golden ones, she thought about his and Ven's situation it scared her how much it reminder of her and Roxas's own conflict. Nevertheless if putting up with Vanitas meant Ventus and eventually Roxas for when he too would rejoin with Sora.

So both of them will be safe then she'll do it, no questions asked or needed.

After all bad company was better than no company at all.


	2. Punk

Everything Black

Written by: Karma's Slave

30 Drabbles of Xion/Vanitas

Disclaimer: These are only written for entertainment, I do not own any part of the Kingdom Hearts franchise.

Rating: Teen, Implied adult content

Theme: Punk

Alternate Universe, related to 20 Minutes to an Hour. References to drabbles Jolted and Fence from Shared Kisses

* * *

Xion wasn't the type of girl that would constantly break rules just for the sake of breaking them, usually that would be her ex-boyfriend Axel's spiel along with their friend Roxas. The only time Xion came close to breaking a big rule that was enforced on her life was when her twin brother Sora was allowed to date and she couldn't as angry as the teen could get at the time, she tried to wring her brother's neck when he gloated in her face.

Sora called her a psycho

Xion merely disagreed and told her twin, she overreacted while still giving him a death glare.

Their parents kept a careful eye on her for a while after that ordeal, which then lead to a then 15 year old Xion begging her mother to let her go out on her first date for her birthday, with the then boyfriend Axel. Truth be told Xion did care for Axel but their relationship in a romantic sense, lasted for two weeks. They felt more like siblings as they were finally testing out the waters and they both agreed to never bring it up again.

Until a new kind of trouble had come into her life, 3 years later.

To be honest trouble just seems to find Xion where ever she goes, especially when it has her bright blue eyes enraptured with his golden ones. They were just so unique to her, she'd look into them all day if she could…ya know without turning into some kind of stalker.

Vanitas is what her father would refer to as a 'punk' especially when she had to confess to her father that she was in fact dating said punk.

He was also lewd and uncouth and dear god why did she find that so attractive? He is just so opposite of what Xion is used too.

Xion biting her lip as she was thinking about that damn smirk of his, just before he grabs her by her chin bringing their mouths together into a rough a kiss and then how he would drag his lips down to her neck, letting it as graze her skin as Vanitas would get reacquainted with her body.

And fucking hell he had skill.

So Xion couldn't help herself as a light knocking of glass brought the dark haired girl out of her thoughts as she stared right into the golden eyes of her, she almost chuckled as she went to let him in through her bed room window. Upon opening it, "gee I wonder what my father will do if he were to find some 'punk' outside his only daughter's bedroom window."

Vanitas didn't say anything as he responded with that damn smirk Xion loved so much.

* * *

End


	3. Kiss a Frog

Everything Black

30 Drabbles of Xion/Vanitas

Written by: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: These are only written for entertainment, I do not own any part of the Kingdom Hearts franchise.

Theme: Kiss a Frog

Alternate Universe

* * *

Xion was almost too afraid to look at the finalized cast list for the newest and upcoming school play based on the story of The Princess and the Frog. She had been fine when auditioning with her friend Roxas but as the dark haired girl took in a sharp breath and finally looked at the list, she could clearly see that Roxas hadn't made the cut for any of the talkative characters or even the extras, he was made part of the back stage crew with Namine making set designs.

Somehow she didn't seemed surprise about that as she remember Roxas's lack luster audition, he only did it because she asked him too.

She sighed at this, her blue eyes leaving the list for a moment as she felt a chill go up her spine. There wasn't many people who had that affect her, turning around to see Vanitas had been behind her with that stupid smirk on his face.

God did she want to punch the expression off of Vanitas face, nothing would make her more happy.

"Looks like we'll be spending more a lot more time together Xion" as the dark haired teen putting an emphasis on her name. She merely glared at him.

Vanitas had been forced to join the play as punishment, the principle thought it would get Vanitas to open up more and be more involved with his fellow students, Nope in fact it encouraged Vanitas already rowdy behavior as Xion was his current punching bag of teasing. So now she and any other willing participant had to suffer through his antics.

" _Wait what he say?"_ Xion thought to herself as she suddenly felt sick in her stomach though it did not on her face. Quickly turning her head back to the cast list she searched for her name she was **'Xion…As The Princess'** and for a second she was happy until she saw it

' **Vanitas….as The Frog/Prince'**

" _No! No way in hell"_ she mentally screamed in her mind _"He's not a frog, he's a toad!"_

"See ya round Princess!" he said mockingly as he walked away

Xion didn't think she could feel worse until in the first rehearsal the drama teacher reminded Vanitas and Xion that they would be kissing.

Vanitas looked to her and made a kissy face expression

Xion groaned, oh she'd kiss him alright…with her fist!

* * *

End


	4. Occult

Everything Black

30 Drabbles of Xion/Vanitas

Written by: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: These are only written for entertainment, I do not own any part of the Kingdom Hearts franchise.

Theme: Occult

A Buffy/Supernatural Inspired AU

* * *

His gun knocked out from his hands as he tried to fend off the two vampires that were as of the moment trying to kill him, but it didn't matter to Vanitas if he lived or died but only that his brother did make it out alive. "Venny!" he screamed out to his brother as the blonde younger man was struggling with his own opponent as the machete he once carried was now thrown across the room.

"Van" he tried to call back out to his brother but as the vampire got a hand around Ventus neck, making it difficult for him to breathe

"Let him go. you son of bitch!" Vanitas screamed out then followed by a grunt of pain as Vanitas's back hit the wall followed by a punch to his stomach basically knocking the air of Vanitas with that absurd monster strength.

The two had been staking out this vampire nest for almost a week now once they had seen the articles about people disappearing and then eventually turning up with abnormal neck wounds, after getting another other additional information around town while posing as federal agents, you know the normal…for them.

"Let's just finish off these hunters already!" the vamp who was choking Ventus out. Ven trying to kick out as him as he was getting weaker.

"Oh come on when was the last time we've had this much fun." The other vamp said as it held Vanitas up as the third vampire was treating Vanitas's body like a punching bag.

Before the other vampire could answer, his grip on Ventus had gotten loose and the blonde hunter received a rush of much needed air going into his body, the vampire let out a pained scream as a machete was now stabbing him from behind as he looked down to the blade covered with his blood as it was popping out through his chest but Ventus could see the blade being pulled back out and then used to behead the vampire.

"You're….here…" was all Ven could say between coughs at the figure who saved him

Vanitas finally getting a kick at the vamp as he had been distracted by his lackey's sudden death, then getting another chance to flip over the vampire that was holding down on to him, finally getting the bastard to let go.

The figure who help Ventus ran over to Vanitas, doing a flip kick to knock the two remaining vampires back down, and then just ending this altercation in a single moment as she beheaded both vampires.

She turned to look at Vanitas with her angry blue eyes, "What the hell were you thinking Vanitas"

As the black haired man was now searching for his lost gun, pretending he didn't hear her.

"Thank you Xion" Ventus said as he finally collected himself, "but how'd did you know we were here?"

Never taking her eyes away from Vanitas "Roxas called me, telling me his brothers were in my neck of woods about to do something stupid" she answered, crossing her arms over her chest as she was seething with anger.

Vanitas flinched at the sound of their younger brother's name until he realized "wait how did Roxas known we were here"

"I called him, see if he wanted to meet up" Ventus confessed. Vanitas glared at Ven but on the bright side he found his gun.

"Vanitas just because you know how to kill supernatural monsters doesn't mean you can be so goddamn reckless with your life" Xion scolded him.

"That's filthy rich coming from one whose the chosen vampire slayer" he threw back at Xion.

Ventus watched the former couple with a sad expression on his face, they were raised into this monster hunting lifestyle by their father. Ventus did enough research to know what Xion was but he never thought someone like her had been real.

They moved to Xion's hometown, their father was looking for a specific type of demon, Vanitas met Xion, they started dating but then came that harsh reality when the couple learned the truth about each other, Xion is the slayer and Vanitas a hunter but the worst of it was Vanitas said Xion wasn't even human anymore and should be killed like any other demon.

She punched him and sending him across the room. She just walked away never seeing each other again, until now.

"I'm going to the car" Ventus interrupted their awkward silence. Giving the former couple some privacy.

"I don't care what you think of me, Vani. I still care about you" Xion said as her angry expression softened. Vanitas did take note of her old nickname for him.

Vanitas was silent, after all he couldn't forget those harsh words he threw out at her, telling her she wasn't even human. Honestly he blamed his father for that attitude. Roxas may have made friends with the slayer but Vanitas did keep tabs on his ex-girlfriend, like them all she did was kill the monsters and save who she can.

His own hard glare also softened which was a rare expression for Vanitas to make, "I still care too" he muttered out loud enough for her to hear.

They felt like teenagers again the second their eyes met, "I'm sorry Xion" he told her. She gave him a small smile, it was the same smile that haunted his dreams.

"Want to grab a burger?" she asked him, as she remembered his love of burgers but Vanitas knew she was asking something else.

" _Do you want to try again?"_

"Yes" he answered.

The two monster killers were miserable without each other.

* * *

End

Thank you for reading, please let me know what you guys think about these drabbles.


	5. Recruitment

Everything Black

30 Drabbles of Xion/Vanitas

Written by: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: These are only written for entertainment, I do not own any part of the Kingdom Hearts franchise.

Theme: recruitment

Alternate Universe

* * *

Vanitas laid in bed thinking of the past

How many years has it been now? Since he joined Xehanort's organization, Vanitas had been sixteen years old at least when he was recruited into the mafia run by old man Xehanort. Now as a twenty-six year old man Vanitas wouldn't say he was bored of his life just that it had grown predictable to him. Yes even in a profession as exciting as this one.

But let's face facts it wasn't like Vanitas could give a two weeks' notice without getting a bullet in his head. So either they kill him or he'd do himself in first, nothing more aggravating then when a target takes their own life.

Despite Vanitas being in a 'funk' he did still enjoyed a kill as if it were a meal for a starving man. It wasn't as if he was starving for a meal but more like he felt full these days.

To the outside world Vanitas was seen as Xehanort's body guard as the mob boss was quite the public figure but he ran his Organization from the shadows as his youngest son Xemnas was the known leader meanwhile Xehanort's older son Ansem preferred to work alone.

But with any guy like Vanitas there was always at least one good enough reason to stick around, her.

There always a dame involved with these type stories, so why would that be any different.

The day he was recruited was the day he first laid his golden eyes upon her, the then sixteen year old was captivated by the dark haired girl as she stood out from the rest, mostly because she had been the only one wearing a private school uniform but she stood along her father's side as she was an heir to head the family business.

Xion is her name

Again sixteen year old Vanitas thought she was cute and soft like how she would smile at him like they were friends, but that's what she had Roxas and Axel for. Or how she would look at him from her bedroom window as he would do target practice in the big open yard of the private estate.

But oh did she prove him wrong along the way, she could be just as ruthless as her family if she was pushed enough.

Vanitas looked at an old wound on his bare arm that scar held such a good memory for him.

* * *

There was one job that Xehanort himself had given to Vanitas and that was to make sure that Xion did hers as her own spot in the organization wasn't permanent despite being an heir. He was supposed to keep his distance as he watched over Xion, it was a simple order he had to follow but as Vanitas watched not one but four men being set after Xion.

Vanitas found himself thinking about how life would be without Xion, if she failed in her task. There wouldn't be anyone watching him anymore let alone smiling at him and to someone like Vanitas that shockingly meant more to him then it should have. Most people stayed cleared of him in or out of the organization. his own brother refuses to acknowledge him, didn't help that his brother has a doppelganger roaming around named Roxas as if was pouring salt into an opened festering wound.

However it did annoy the shit out of him at how persistent she was but that annoyance became a comfort to Vanitas over the years and that was when he made his decision.

Vanitas crept put into the open with killing shot to the heart one of the unnamed men, Xion turned to see Vanitas with wide blue eyes as if to say why. He went over to her side, it wouldn't be long till the other three would get over here.

One bullet went off and missed the blacked haired duo, Vanitas pointed his gun, shot him. They didn't hear anything but a thud of a body.

The next bullet took Vanitas by surprise as he thought it would hit Xion but with a quick movement he took the bullet for her into his arm

"Fuck" he tried not to scream from the pain as hit bit his bottom lip as if it would muffle the noise.

"Vanitas!" Xion cried out to him, they both could hear the footsteps of the other two gunmen approaching them.

Vanitas took his wounded arm and held out in front Xion as a clear as day sign to show her he was protecting her, even if he had blood dripping over his arm and to the floor.

But through the corner of his eye, he spotted a glint of silver as Xion held out her arm over his wounded one, "Vanitas, do me favor" Xion's voice taking on a harsh tone that almost reminded him of her father when out on a job "Keep your arm steady."

And then she shot off two bullets one after the other as she killed the remaining targets both with a headshot as soon as the bodies hit the floor, Vanitas turned to her genuinely surprised at how cold the soft girl was.

What could Vanitas say at this point? He didn't have words but there was one thing he wanted to do, so with his good arm he grabbed Xion by the waist bridging any gap between them and Vanitas kissed her, hard. His tongue meeting his as he felt Xion wrap a hand on the back of his neck to bring him even closer to her.

* * *

Vanitas was brought out of his train of thought as Xion laid her head over his chest. She was the only true reason Vanitas had chosen not to bite the bullet because no matter how low Vanitas sunk. Xion had this way of making him feel his was more then what he was and no one was taking that away from him, ever again.

Xion was the type of girl you killed for.

End


	6. Mask

Everything Black

30 Drabbles of Xion/Vanitas

Written by: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: These are only written for entertainment, I do not own any part of the Kingdom Hearts franchise.

Theme: Mask

During KH3, so Slight AU-ish

Note: Details of Xion's return haven't been explode, but allegedly KH3: Remind is going to give some insight, Also slightly connected to Good Company drabble but can be a stand-alone.

* * *

Nothing, it was all for nothing. Her sacrifice was null and void.

She was pulled out of time, right before her end and placed into her newly recreated body made by Vexen, that could certainly handle the unpredictable nature of her powers but it wasn't the body that was the issue.

Xion was still Xion, the XIV member of the prior Organization XIII. She could recall Roxas, Axel and even Riku not to mention her final moments with Roxas. What would be a hazy details for him, his sadness over her would be clear as day to her. Xion threw the fight after Xemnas recollected her from an exhausted Axel. Dosing her up with power to make sure she was solely key blade wielder of Organization XIII. If Xion hadn't chosen to sacrifice herself, then she certainly would have been the one crying and cradle a dying Roxas into her arms.

That sacrifice was her best attempt to stop Xemnas…but here she was back under his thumb as well as the thumbs of his other selves. She quickly knew she couldn't escape from them this time around.

So in addition to her current predicament Xion learned that not only she was brought back but _'he'_ was resurrected as well. From that point Xion knew she was … how to put it delicately

Fucked!

She was truly fucked.

Upon Xion's return so did the memories of her past exploits returned to her fellow organization members with the exception of the ones she hadn't encountered. It was ordered that an eye needed to be kept on Xion, she was left in Saix's care but due to his rank he was often on missions preparing for the battle with the seven guardians of light. Which would leave Xion with her sort of 'brother' The Riku-Replica and once again _'Him'_

Vanitas had been a thorn in side ever since her revival, also having had to put up with him upon her return to Sora, where they had first truly met.

Xion for the love of her second life could not figure out why Vanitas was so fixated on her.

Vanitas was currently stuck at the hideout as well as he wasn't strong enough to travel the other worlds at this time, so his strength was returning at a snail's pace. So he was on Xion duty sometimes along with the Riku-Replica.

Xigbar would often tease them calling them a dark destiny trio…Xion was not amused at all by this.

But still the shock of being back in the realm of the living still hadn't passed over her, the dark haired girl was stunned that looked like herself and not Sora but sadly there was one change. Xion could never forget the agonized scream that left her mouth as she saw it, her lovely blue eyes that matched Roxas and Sora were now that golden color showing their association to not only darkness but to Xehanort.

Vanitas had been there when she discovered her changed her corrupted eyes, his mask off so he looked at her with eyes that matched her new ones. He gotten in her face and gripping her by the chin and said "It's becoming but still a shame though"

Xion couldn't tell if her was serious or mocking her pain. She just looked back into his, she didn't even try to get out of his hold on her.

Perhaps in some twisted way Vanitas more than understood, after all both of their faces were masks of who they were never meant to be.

From this point forward Xion kept her hood up.

* * *

End


	7. Unexpected

Everything Black

30 Drabbles of Xion/Vanitas

Written by: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: These are only written for entertainment, I do not own any part of the Kingdom Hearts franchise.

Theme: Unexpected

Takes place during KH3 slightly AU-ish.

Note: this was actually inspired by a fan art of Young Xehanort of holding Xion ragdoll like.

* * *

Vanitas knew he hated old man Xehanort for many reasons, separating him from his true self. The pain that Vanitas would always feel every time an unversed was destroyed and now being one of the old bastard's vessels. However Vanitas didn't think he could hate the younger version of Xehanort even more than the old bastard himself and that was saying something.

Vanitas currently hating how weak he was still feeling though his strength was returning slowly which was not good enough, especially if he was going to…he couldn't say it. It was just so against very his nature or rather was it too much like his old nature?

Just like Ventus, Vanitas also had trouble remembering the past, and what he had done in those old days. Not that he'd ever admit out loud nor would have Xehanort cared anyway, even if Vanitas had said something; since all he wanted was the X-Blade out of Ventus and him.

Truly it was all hazy for Vanitas but he recalled that version of Ventus when they were still one in the same. Ven had lost some one he…Damn he couldn't say that either But Ventus been sad about it for the longest time until he lost even more of his memory and well his own natural darkness!

Vaguely Vanitas could recall her though he used to ponder if Ventus could as well. But Ventus and he were so different from each other now. Vanitas didn't feel that emotional pull to Ven's…friend? Like his 'brother' did.

However a certain replica he had encountered within Sora, thanks to his connection with Ventus. Caused strange reactions out of him and Vanitas didn't like it one bit.

His golden eyes drifting onto the table where her body was resting.

Xion still hadn't woken as her essence was only put into this new body days ago.

Vanitas hadn't left Xion's body alone since that incident, he didn't like the way that younger bastard was staring at it…her. At her. And then come to find said bastard alone with her body

How that bastard simply took Xion into his arms as if she was prize his for the taking and that certainly pissed Vanitas off. Especially as he had to watch the younger Xehanort playing with her as if she were a rag doll.

Something inside of him a voice he would try to bury deep down would tell him not to leave her side. He wanted to ignore that voice but he found himself giving into that voice's wish.

"Oh god!" That idiot really was starting to affect him. This did not do well for Vanitas and Xehanort's plan for him. Though if it meant if it meant screwing with Xehanort then Vanitas would count it was an added bonus in the grand scheme of things as far as his fate goes.

Oh wait

"She has a flower name too." He said out loud to himself as the small realization distracted him.

* * *

End.


End file.
